Stranger
by Hollow619
Summary: Nami feels unwanted and unlove in her marriage till a ride on the train and a stranger make her think differently (Lemon, no likely don't read -w-)


**Sooooo damn cold down here . but thats winter for you i guess. So yeah still not sure what to do bout my writers block on "Silent Love" Hopefully i come up with something. This one here is a Oneshot story, been coming up with different ideas and i hope i can placed them out there as fast as i can. Hope you guys enjoy and review and all that good stuff. Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Nami sighed as she enter the train station, her life had been nothing but misery, she was a 26 year old married woman with a steady job and a boring day to day life style. Nami will admit she married rather young, she been with the man for a year in a half and the moment they got married everything went down hill. He was a charming guy at first, they spent time together all the time, shared many moments and loved each other deeply. Their sex lives was active and it was always a breath taking every single time.

Then came their day when they got married, needless to say she was pretty happy, she thought at that time that he was the one for her, her soul mate and one and only but after 3 months in something changed and the guy she use to know was no longer there. They don't spend time together not even at home when they had no work, he would go to bars or when hes home go to his game room. They hardly talk during dinner, she would talk about her day but he wouldn't say a word bout his which made her wonder was he hiding something. That thought only doubled when it came down to their sex lives within their marriage, Nami always had needs. She couldn't help it, she wanted sex and often he would be there to help her with those horny times she gets but he wont even bat an eye on her. He would know she would be horny and wet and want nothing more then to feel him on her and against her but whenever he was home he would always say "I'm tired" or "Not in the mood" even when she asked him would it matter if she use a dildo to help relieve her he would just shrug it off not at all caring.

As Nami was waiting for her train she thought long and hard about where things went down hill, was it their jobs ? Maybe he hated his job and was just not happy ? She dismiss that idea, he been working as a auto mechanic since they started dating, he would always come home from work talking bout all the different cars he got to work on. Was it something about his heath ? She doubted that as well, he was fit and was pretty stirct with his diet. Of course she knew he was okay down there since whenever its morning his little friend would make a tent between the sheets. Was it her ? There where she did some deep thinking, Nami didn't think anything was wrong with her, she was fit as he was and she always did what she assume would make him happy, she would cook, clean, wash his clothes, make sure to wake him whenever he had to go to work and she would try to satisfy his needs even over her's. But he showed nothing in return, she felt unlove and unwanted and it pissed and sadden her at the same time. Nami let out a deep sigh as she enter the train that had just arrived.

Nami was sitting on the train, reading a magazine on her way to work. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, enjoying the feeling of her silky smooth thighs as they rubbed against each other. Nami could feel someone watching, so she bent into the aisle to take her cell phone out of her purse, looking back as she did. On the opposite side of the train Nami saw a young raven hair man staring at her. He looked away when their stares met, but couldn't stop a smile from curling the edge of his lips.

Nami sat up straight, grinning to herself. She licked her finger and flipped from one page to the next, unable to focus on what she was reading. The train came to a stop and her purse flipped over, sending some of its contents rolling down the aisle. Nami stooped over, scrambling to shove her possessions back into the safety of her bag. Too late she heard a tube of lipstick rolling out of her reach. Nami watched helplessly as it rolled down the walkway, only to be stopped by a black shoe.

"I think you dropped this. " said the bright smile man, holding the tiny black tube in his outstretched fingers.

"Ha, thanks." Nami giggled nervously, realizing now that her position fully exposed her cleavage and lacy black bra. Nami sat up and the stranger slid into the seat beside her. They talked for several minutes, mostly innocent chit chat when they realized they were both heading to the same stop. Nami took a good look at the man, he had raven short hair, a scar that was under his left eye which to her add some charm to him. He was a rather thin fellow but Nami was never one for looks all that much. He strangely wore a straw hat around his neck but thought he looked rather cute with it like that. The thing that caught her eyes the most was his bright smile, for some reason seeing his smile melted her heart, it made her feel..safe if anything.

"Are you going straight to work, or do you have time for a cup of coffee?" He asked with a hint of eagerness. She smiled a bit, he seemed a little shy in asking and in truth she was rather shy in asking the question herself

"No, I have a few errands to run, one of which was getting a cup of tea." Nami said with a smirk. They departed the train, he stuffed his hands on his pockets and had a toothy smile on his face, he dressed pretty loosely, a button up shirt with cargo pants. If anyone would look at the two of them you think it was some kinda joke. A woman in her work clothes spending her day with someone who look he just came from vacation but of course she didn't mind it at all. She turn her gaze to him and couldn't help but place a smiile on her face as well. This feeling she had missed for so long, the feeling of another by her.

They snagged a small table outside the coffee shop inside the station. He sat across from Nami, staring at her over his coffee cup. Nami continued their conversation between sips of her hot black tea. She found out his Name was Monkey D Luffy, it was an odd name but then again it was his oddness that drawn her in. They were both married and, despite our current rough patches, were in love with our spouses. He been married for a year and like her admit that he thought he rushed into it too early.

Nami couldn't help but beam. So long had it been since she enjoyed a real conversation. Learning about someone knew, discovering shared interests, reminiscing about past experiences. He broke his arm as a child, gave himself that scar under her eye, moved across the country several times and Nami laughed when he told her about high school dating in the mid-west.

Nami life was much less interesting, but he hung on her every word. He had his eyes on her and was set on learning whatever she was willing to tell him. She married young, probably too young, and had no romantic experiences prior to her husband. And that's when Luffy asked the question she had tried so hard to answer herself. "When did it all change for you?" His low voice spoke with a blend of sympathy and sadness.

"I don't know." She admitted, "He's just not there anymore." He reached across the table and placed his hand on her's, making Nami pulse race. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. Nami drove her face into his open palm, enjoying the feel of warm skin pressed to his. Luffy caress her cheek softly looking at her with a small smile, it was a smile of understanding, she knew that he wouldn't judge her for crying or anything. He was pretty much saying to let out whatever it is she was feeling. For the short time they been together she was begining to feel attach to this man. His wife was having an affair, he confessed.

He began suspecting infidelity when his wife suddenly stopped desiring sex. He saw her having lunch with another man and the look in her eye told him what he needed to know. He had yet to confront her, he said, worried that, despite his willingness to forgive, she would end their marriage. Nami stroked his arm and looked at him with also understanding eyes. What woman in their right mind would hurt him like that, he was caring, loving and damn good at making someone better even when they are at their lowest point. She was down and damn near going into deep depression till he came along, now she felt the same feelings she had longed in feeling again. Whoever this woman was is a damn fool to have ever hurt someone like Luffy and even a bigger fool if she ever did left him.

After almost an hour of conversation they stood to go. Nami felt him gripped her elbow and pulled her to him, planting a kiss directly on her lips. Nami heart jumped at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. She relished in this stranger's taste. He held her tight in his arms and Nami pressed her heaving breast to his chest.

They finally broke their embrace and, breathing heavily, it must had dawn to Luffy what he did as he let go of her and rubbed the back of his head. "I..I'm sorry..i..i just felt like doing that..um are yo-" She took him by the hand and lead him around the corner. She pulled him into the single occupant bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Nami discovered this room, the only bit of privacy in the entire train station, by accident one day after spilling my tea down her shirt. The kind barista pointed her to this place to clean up and, ever since, it was the only restroom in the station Nami would use. The white tiled walls shone in the florescent light and a scent of bleach drifted into her nostrils.

Nami took his face with her hands and grin up at him. "Your gonna make me miss work..i do hope you can make up for it.." Luffy stared at her before giving her a grin as well before grabbing her hips and flipping them around. He pushed her into a corner, putting his hand on her jaw as he kissed Nami deeply. They took turns being the aggressor, first him and then her pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, him sucking on it as she did so. Nami let out a little moan as she felt his hand slip under her denim skirt and into her white cotton panties. Luffy tickled her clit and she wrapped her arm around his neck for leverage. Nami lifted her leg, resting her brown ballet flat on the handicap railing, allowing him better access to her wet pussy.

Luffy pulled his lips away and touched his forehead and nose to her's. He gazed into her deep brown eyes and she swam in his black pools. "You alright ?" he asked. Nami nodded slightly and he plunged two digits deep inside her. Nami rocked up onto the tips of her toes, and then down again, enjoying his knowledgeable fingers exploring her g spot."L..Luffy.." After several thrusts of his fingers, he pulled out and placed his hand on her fleshy ass, gently kneading it.

He pressed his body to her's, grabbed her creamy thigh and lowered her leg. Nami groaned in a half hearted protest, but stopped when he started to pull skirt up and slid her panties down her legs. Once they hit the floor he returned to her, pulling her blouse down and bra aside, exposing her milky white breast. He took Nami's hard pink nipple in his mouth. Nami pulled his shirt over his head, she ran her ands up and down his surprisingly hard muscular chest. She could see he works out for someone who just a while ago was eating not just his lunch but her's and was still hungry.

Nami lifted her foot again, feeling his rock hard cock press against her aching pussy as she surrendered herself to him. Luffy untied his hat off his neck and placed it on top of her head and gave her the most hottest and sexy smirk she ever seen He fell to his knees and buried his mouth between her legs. He started by sucking on her pink lips, pulling them out with his teeth and releasing them to spring back. Nami breath quickened when he moved to her clit, circling around it, first with his tongue and then slurping it into his mouth. "Ahh..L..Luffy..t..that feels..so good.." With her panties removed, the salty sweet smell of her vulva, like an early morning ocean breeze, filled the room.

Luffy gave her wet pussy a gentle kiss, filling her with even more sensations. He plunged his tongue into her dripping hole, causing Nami to bite down hard on het lower lip. Nami gasped when, without warning, he shoved his still lubricated index finger into her virgin asshole. He reached up with his other hand, twisting her nipple, causing Nami's whole body to tingle. Nami was completely stimulated: his tongue, his nose, his fingers, all working to bring her ecstasy. She put her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his dark hair and pushing his face deeper into her while she gripped on to the straw hat he placed on her head. Nami could feel him smile against her wet, red skin. He looked up at her with a toothy grin "You taste really good better then any tea Shishishi" Nami blushed hard at the comment, she couldn't help but giggle as well at how silly and calm he seem going down on her as if it was another day at the park. She gasp loud when she felt his tongue slid back inside of her and felt him push his finger a little deeper into her ass. "L..Luffy! o..oh gooood.."

Finally, afraid She was nearing the end, Nami pushed his head away. He stood with a confused look on his face. Nami grabbed his head to pull him up as she fumbled with belt, button and zipper as Nami licked her sweet mess off of his chin. He closed his eyes, enjoying her bath. When, finally, his pants and boxers dropped to the ground, Nami pushed him into sitting on the toilet. Nami eyes dilated at the sight that was before her. He was hard..very hard and dare she say he was bigger then her husband if not more, its been a while since she seen a cock and the only one she had seen was her husband's but sadly yet happily it was someone else's she was gonna focus her attentions on. Nami got on her knees and without hesitation, she shoved all eight inches of him in her mouth. Nami sucked the salty goodness off of his tip, causing his thick black hair to stand on end. Luffy shut his eyes closed moaning as he place his hand on to of her head as she took him a little deeper into her mouth. "N..Nami..y..you don't gotta..mmm.." She bob her head faster tasting more of his cream as she look up at him, she then pulled back with a slight pop as she stroke him slowly."If i had this kinda cream, i would gladly have it in my coffee" She winked at him causing him to slightly flushed but chuckle as well, it was payback from his earlier remark.

After only a moment, he pulled her head away and tasted her lips. Luffy took her hands and helped her up. Nami straddled him, plunging his enormity into her. "HOLY FUCK!" Nami screamed, not caring if the outside world heard. He thrust up and she pushed deep into his pelvis. Nami was completely filled and experiencing sensations she had never known possible. "Y..your so tight.." Luffy mutter trying to keep a level head.

Nami body was flush and the look in her eyes told him her climax was just on the horizon. Nami bit his earlobe and whispered in his ear, her hot breath lingering as she begged "Say my name. Please, say it."

His face softened, and pulling her close so their noses rubbed again, he asked "Are you ready?"

Never had a man waited on her, she took the hat he placed on her head and placed it back on his and gripped it downward as she smile softly. It was painfully clear now, there was no doubt in her mind..she was starting to fall for this man. Nami moved her hips slowly and she replied "Oh, God, yes!" With each of his final thrusts he spoke her name, at first a whisper, his voice growing into a scream as we both let go. "Nami! "Luffy!" She could fill him cumming deep inside of her as she held him close to her. Together they plummeted into the euphoria neither of their marriages afforded anymore. Nami fell into his lean, muscular torso, he enveloped her in his strong, masculine arms. They held each other tight, overwhelmed with passion, refusing to address their shame. Not yet.

Nami knew it was wrong but at the same time she couldn't help but feel happy being in the arms of someone who no more then few hours in meeting him showed he cared and only gave his attention to her, and place his concren for her a complete held him tighter as she kissed his shoulder. "Your wife..she lucky to have you.." Nami said in a small whisper, she felt sad saying so but she knew that this couldn't go any further, if he felt the same as he said about his wife then this was only a one time deal, two strangers just wanting to feel loved and wanted again, that all this was. Luffy heard her and held her closer before speaking. "Actually..i think i want a divorce after all." Nami pulled herself up some to look at him with a confused look, he however gave her a smile before he spoke again."No its not cause i'm upset she cheated on me..but because theres someone who i met today that made me see that i am a pretty bad husband..I don't want to be a bad husband to her so i feel better if i let her go." He took her hand in his and gave her a toothy smile. "Guess i'm gonna be single to bad huh? Shishishi" Nami stared in amazement, he didn't say it out right but it was clear as day what he just told her or hinted at. Nami smiled holding back her tears before gripping his hand back."Funny you say that..i was thinking bout leaving my husband..its clear hes not happy and i don't want to make him feel any less happy then he already is. After meeting with someone today it proves i'm not a great wife. I too don't want to be a bad wife to him so i think its best to let him go." Nami held his hand before kissing the back of it as she gripped it tight. "Looks like i'm single too it seems." She return his toothy grin with one of her own. Luffy eyes beamed as he too took her hand and kissed the back of it as well before chuckling. "Well then, hi i'm Luffy, if its okay with you would you like to go out sometime ?" Sounding gentlemen like. Nami giggled at the way he spoke and nodded her head. "Hello, i'm Nami and i love to go out with you Luffy." What started off as two strangers sharing their rocky marriage life has turn to a new and maybe better life for the marri- i mean single couple.


End file.
